$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 9 \\ 9 & 4 \\ 8 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 8 \\ 9 & 4 & 0\end{array}\right]$